


Your Standard Mission

by Deannie



Series: Lord Stanley's Cup [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 2003 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things that could possibly come between the two men, she had to marvel at the fact that it was the one thing they had in common, sports-wise. Daniel liked basketball, the colonel preferred baseball. Daniel was a soccer aficionado, the colonel, a dyed-in-the-wool Bears fan. The one place they could enjoy sports together was the hockey rink... Unless their teams were playing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Standard Mission

"This stinks." 

Sam Carter looked over at her annoyed colonel and sighed as she hefted her gear for the team's first mission since their unfortunate run-in with a virus on PG4 916. She'd been the last to really recover from it, but she had been well enough the last couple of days to convince Janet to give the entire team a pass. So off they were, to PX2 378, for your standard follow-up mission. Nothing strenuous. Just a good old-fashioned "hunt for rocks," as the colonel liked to call it. 

"I mean it. It stinks." 

"We heard you the first time, Colonel," she muttered quietly, gaining an annoyed glance for her troubles. 

Maybe it wasn't going to be a standard mission after all, not if the colonel kept whining like that. He'd been unaccountably irritated at the timing of this particular mission from the get-go. Well, unaccountable if you didn't follow hockey. Which he did. And so did Daniel, which led to a hell of a lot of tension in the ranks these days. 

"Where the hell is Daniel," the colonel barked, right on cue. "Let's just get this damn thing over with." His voice dropped to an eight-year-old's grumble. "Why this couldn't wait a day..." 

Sam sighed to herself, knowing that the trip off-world was only going to make the tensions worse. If Daniel and the colonel could have had it out tonight, things might have had a chance at getting better soon. Now they'd be at each other's throats for the whole trip. And God forbid one of their VCRs decided to act up while they were gone! That would be a tragedy of global proportions. 

Of all the things that could possibly come between the two men, she had to marvel at the fact that it was the one thing they had in common, sports-wise. Daniel liked basketball, the colonel preferred baseball. Daniel was a soccer aficionado, the colonel, a dyed-in-the-wool Bears fan. The one place they could enjoy sports together was the hockey rink. 

Unless, of course, their teams were playing each other. As they had been. For six games in a row now. She'd be glad when they got back from this mission, because at least the semifinals would be over with and either the Canucks or the Wild would emerge victorious. Sure, the loser would be bitchy and the winner insufferable for a while, but that could be gotten over. At least she wouldn't have to hear them dissecting each game in cruel, snarky detail the next day. 

"About time, Dr. Jackson!" the colonel sniped as Daniel came rushing into the gateroom. They'd been sniping at each other constantly since the end of the quarter finals, and it had all been good-natured until the last couple of games, when the Wild had blindsided Vancouver, and the two fans' competitive streaks had collided. 

"I was... taking care of something," Daniel answered evasively, an irritated edge to his tone that was normally alien to him. 

"SG-1," General Hammond announced through the tinny speakers. "You are cleared for transfer to PX2 378." He sounded as relieved to have them gone as Sam was to be going. Maybe Daniel would get so caught up in the ruins there that he'd forget about the game that was being played tonight. 

"Good luck." 

Sam walked into the event horizon with a grin of relief, which quickly faded as she heard the first words out of Colonel O'Neill's mouth. 

"Bet ya Gaborik scores the winner." 

It was going to be a long, long mission. 

* * *  
The End


End file.
